Through Thick and Thin
by sophie83540
Summary: A collection of moments in the team's lives. *Warning: Most will be depressing* (Slightly Reid-centric)
1. 1 Nightmare

**A/N: Hey everyone, I have started a new thing… a drabble thread. I shall write at least 100 drabbles (or more, depending on how I want to do it.) These will be anywhere up to 1000 words per drabble, (I know, a drabble's usually only one hundred words, but sometimes I need to squeeze more in for other's likings'.) and there will be almost every character written about in this thread. There may be slow updates at times, (school's a bitch) but I'll try updating frequently. Please comment and tell me whether or not you like these, they really help me figure out where my writing should go. So anyway, I hope you like these!**

**Number One**

**Characters: **Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner

**Rating: K**

**Nightmare**

"No! Get away from her!" Spencer yelled, thrashing at a figure that was not there.

Hotch, sitting in his office, heard the commotion. He walked out onto the catwalk and down the steps to the bullpen. Finding his youngest agent asleep, he sighed and shook the younger man's shoulders lightly while calling his name.

Reid jerked awake, gasping for air, "Hotch?" He asked once his breathing became even.

"Yeah, it's me. You were having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to loud." Spencer apologized quietly, a blush settling on his face.

"Spencer, it's alright." Hotch assured. After a long pause, he asked, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Reid sat with a vacant expression on his face, unsure whether or not to express his deepest feelings to his boss. But after a moment of silence, he whispered, "I guess,"

"Was it about someone on the team?" Spencer shook his head, "Maeve?"

This time though, Spencer had tears well up in his eyes, "Yeah," He whispered.

"I understand. It's hard. Are you ready to talk about her yet?" Aaron asked again.

"It is okay if I say not yet?" Reid asked.

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here. I'll always be here for you." Hotch assured.


	2. 2 Thunderstorm

**A/N: This drabble is shorter than the last. Don't worry, these will become longer, I promise. **

**Number two**

**Characters: **Emily Prentiss

**Rating: K**

**Thunderstorm**

The rain pounded down harshly, soaking the flowers. Dark clouds blocked the bright sun. Lightning flashed through the sky, striking the large tree, killing the form of life. The fog settled over, blocking her view.

These things beat her down, ruining the happiness that was once there. But she was a strong woman. Everyone damn well knew that she was going to recover from the long thunderstorm. For after all… she was Emily Prentiss. Nothing in the world was going to change that.


	3. 3 Sleep

**A/N: This drabble is longer and deals with sadness again. (What a shocker) Please let me know what you think.**

**Number Three**

**Characters:** Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner

**Rating: **K

**Sleep**

There was one thing Hotch learned about Reid that night.

The ream was on a case in New Jersey, a kidnapped child. Unfortunately for the team, they had to double up in the hotel rooms. Once the words "Doubling up" came out of Aaron's mouth, half of the team had chosen their partners, leaving Hotch with Reid. Thankfully, the room had two beds instead of one.

It was around eleven, Hotch was sitting on his bed reading a file. Spencer was passed out in the other bed. He slept peacefully until he started to whimper, mumbling incoherent words. Aaron glanced up at the younger man, then focused his attention back on the file in his hands.

Reid whimpered louder, tears streaming down his distraught looking face. Hotch placed the file down on the bed, standing up. "Reid?" He called, shaking Spencer's shoulder. Reid jerked awake, rubbing his hands over his face, feeling the tears. "Reid are you alright?" Hotch asked.

"I…uh…yeah," Spencer replied.

"You were crying." Aaron informed.

"Uh… that happens sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I get images of dead children in my dreams when there's a kidnapping case." Reid explained.

"Do you know why?" Hotch asked.

"I guess it's the fear that we'll do something wrong, or we won't get there in time and the child will end up dead."

"That's understandable."

After a few moments Reid asked, "Does that ever happen to you?"

"Of course. It's a normal response. But you have to have faith that everything will end up alright." Hotch said.

"What if it ends up going wrong? What do I do then?"

"You have to tell yourself that you did all you could possibly do."

"Thanks, Hotch."

"No problem. Now get some sleep. You'll need it."

"What about you?" Reid asked.

"Don't worry about me." Aaron ordered.

Later that night, Hotch thought about what Reid had said. Reid was human. Just like everyone else. But he knew how to hide it, except in his sleep. Aaron thought this could be the reason why no one else on the team wanted to room with Spencer. If they only knew the reasoning behind his trouble sleeping.


	4. 4 Innocence

**A/N: This drabble is longer and full of deep words.**

**Number Four**

**Characters: **Spencer Reid

**Rating: **K

**Innocence**

There was a certain innocence to Spencer Reid. Everything he did, the way he looked, was in resemblance to a young child. The way he mumbled words in his sleep, extending his limbs as if he was trying to reach something. Or the way he rambled off facts, joy filled his eyes, excited to share his knowledge.

Something in Spencer was different than the others on the team. He wasn't the face of the FBI. Wasn't the aggressive type, or the agent who knew the right way to react to anything that came their way.

Spencer wasn't the agent who kept two guns with him. He wasn't the agent who had started as a cop. There wasn't years and years of profiling behind him. He wasn't the agent who knew detectives from years before when they were working on the same case.

Reid wasn't the strongest agent, or the fastest runner. He wasn't the agent who could easily break an Unsub. He didn't have the most intimidating attitude. He wasn't the agent who knew exactly what he was doing.

In fact, Spencer was the one who needed guidance. He needed someone to tell him how the world worked. There needed to be someone who took the young man under their wing, help him.

Reid was a genius. That brought problems to his life. The other children in school didn't understand what greatness he had. All they knew was that he was different. I a child's life, different meant bad, only because it was something you weren't used to.

Spencer's childhood was robbed from him. His mother was a paranoid Schizophrenic who couldn't take care of him in the way a child should. His father left, leaving a pain in his heart.

Then, he was thrown into a new world called adulthood where he almost had no clue as to what was acceptable and not. This was evident in the way he acted. There was a shyness in him. Almost as if he was scared to make the wrong move because he thought he would end up paying for it later.

Reid needed to know that he had a place on the Earth. That even though things had gone wrong, there would then be more times for things to go right. But most of all, Spencer needed someone he could trust. He needed someone who would be there when things got tough.

There was one person who helped Reid, showed him how it felt to be treated like he wasn't worthless. Gideon. Then there was Hotch. He was the one who understood the code words when Spencer was kidnapped by Tobias Hankel.

But after that, things were hard for Spencer. He found comfort in drug addiction. Things got even worse when Gideon left. His mentor had left. Leaving him with the decision of whether or not he wanted to leave too.

All of the time he thought of why he chose this certain job. Why he picked the BAU when he could've done something else with his life. He questioned this again when Emily "died". Facing the fact that his best friend was lying to him for months when Emily came back to the team. His trust was betrayed, leaving him with anger.

All of his life he didn't deserve the pain he received. He was just the innocent young man who had had a hard life so far. This innocence was what made Spencer Reid, well Spencer Reid.


	5. 5 In Trouble

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating recently; I've been busy as hell. I have a short drabble for you today, but I wanted to squeeze one in. **

* * *

**Number Five**

**Characters: **Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner

**Rating: **K

* * *

**In** **Trouble**

"Reid," Hotch called, watching the younger man zone out. No response. "Reid," He called again.

Spencer's head jerked upward quickly, "Yes?"

"Have you started the geographical profile yet?"

"No, not yet,

"Get to work, we need it soon." Aaron said in a firm tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, I-I'll start in a few minutes, sir." Reid hated getting in trouble with Hotch for any reason at all. He had to be on top of his game at all times so he could prove to his boss that he was capable of working. There would simply be nothing else. You had to be ready at all times, but sometimes, you slipped without realizing it.


End file.
